Cottian Alps
Overview * Southern continuation: Ligurian and Sea Alps * Sambuco - Colle Valcavera - Colle Fauniera - Santuario di San Magno * - Monte Crosetta - Celle di Macra * - Palent (San Damiano Macra) * - Colle Bettone - Elva * - Colle della Bicocca - Chiesa di Bellino (merger with Variant: Percorso delle Alte Valli) * - Colletto della Battagliola - Pontechianale * - Castello (Pontechianale) - Passo di San Chiaffredo - Rifugio Quintino Sella (near Monviso) * - Pian del Re - Pian Melzè (Crissolò) * - Colle della Gianna - Rifugio Barbara Lowrie * - Col del Baracun - Villanova in Val Pellice * - Colle Giulian - Ghigo di Prali in Valle Germanasca * - Costa di Galmont - Rodoretto * - Didiero - Balsiglia * - Colle dell'Albergian - Usseaux 1416 m in Valle del Chisone * - Testa dell'Assietta 2567 m - Salbertrand 1032 m in Val di Susa * - Susa 500 m * Northern continuation: Graian Alps Leg-by-leg description For connection from the South, see Ligurian and Sea Alps. In the Cottian alps, there are several other well-maintained trails besides the GTA. Therefore, there is a host of interesting alternatives to the GTA main track. From Sambuco to Santuario di San Magno From Sambuco (1185 m) to San Magno (1760 m). 6h30', reverse direction 6h leg 70. Map IGC 7. Through Valle della Madonna to Colle Valcavera (2416 m) near Monte Ruissas (2508 m). Descent mostly on a road. Posto Tappa: Foresteria Santuario S. Magno. 0171 986178. Open only in July and August. Alternatively, one can leave the GTA little before Colle Valcavera to reach the Val Maira round trail (Percorso Occitano, P.O.) between Colle d'Annoncia (2533 m) and Colle del Mula (2527 m). Westbound, the P.O. joins the Variant: Percorso delle Alte Valli near Rifugio d. Gardetta (2335 m). Northbound, the P.O. descends to Arata (1390 m). From Arata, it's one leg to Palent where one would rejoin the main track that comes from San Magno. Another alternative: stay in altitude, follow the ridge Monte Pelvo, Colle Sibolet, pass north of M. Tibert, join the next leg at Bassa di Narbona. Unfortunately, Rif. Trofanello is not accessible (http://www.rifugi-bivacchi.com/it/1395/Rifugio-Trofarello). From San Magno to Celle di Macra From San Magno (1760 m) over a long ridge (up to 2230 m) to Celle di Macra (1270 m). 5h20', reverse direction 6h leg 69. Posto Tappa: http://www.ghironda.com/valmaira/pages/999183.htm contact Locanda di Borgata Chiesa 0171 999266 - 346 5409445. From Celle to Palent From Celle di Macra (1270 m) to Palent (1465 m). 3h30'. Part of Bätzing leg 38c. Part of the Val Maira round trail (Percorso Occitano, P.O.). Map IGC 7. Posto Tappa: Rifugio Alpino Palent 0171 999234 - 340 8237898 www.rifugioalpinopalent.it Alternative: At Celle, the Eastern trail of the GTA splits off. This trail, however, is no longer maintained. From Palent to S. Martino From Palent (1465 m) into the Maira main valley (Bassura 927 m), and up to S. Martino. Posto Tappa: www.borgata-sanmartino.com Centro Culturale Borgata S Martino inf. Casa per Ferie - Maria Schneider 0171 999186 - 0171 999151 From S. Martino to Elva In Elva, the Variant: Percorso delle Alte Valli rejoins the main trunk of the GTA. From Elva to Chiesa di Bellino The hamlets of Bellino valley are famous for their sundials. From Chiesa Bellino to Pontechianale From Pontechianale to Rifugio Quintino Sella From Rifugio Sella to Pian Melzè (Crissolò) From Pian Melzè to Rifugio Barbara Lowrie From Rifugio Barbara Lowrie to Villanova in Val Pellice From Villanova in Val Pellice to Ghigo di Prali in Valle Germanasca The old GTA trail has been mostly destroyed by a new alp road. Well, and the skiing village of Ghigo isn't too nice either. Therefore, it would be interesting to elaborate alternatives for this leg. From Ghigo to Balsiglia From Ghigo di Prali (1448 m) via Rodoretto (1491 m, accomodation) to Balsiglia (1370 m). This is leg D40 of Via Alpina http://www.via-alpina.org/it/stage/159, 15.4 km, up 800 m, down 725 m, walking time about 4h45' according to Via Alpina, 6h30' according to Bätzing. As soon as we are out of Ghigo, it becomes very nice again. Private Valdensi museum in Rodoretto. In Blasiglia, there is a one-room museum about a historic siege of Valdensi who had searched refuge on a ridge overlooking the hamlet. No accomodation at Balsiglia, Via Alpina web page http://www.via-alpina.org/it/point/822refers to a posto tappa in Molino di Massello and to private rooms in Massello. From Balsiglia to Usseaux From Balsiglia (1370 m) over the Colle Albergian (2713 m) to Usseaux (1416 m). 16 km, up 1450 m, down 1400 m, walking time 7h45' both directions. This is leg D39 of Via Alpina http://www.via-alpina.org/it/stage/158. Usseaux has a nice Posto Tappa, restaurants, shops, bus connection. A little down the valley there are impressive fortifications. From Usseaux to Salbertrand Alternate way into Val Susa From Usseaux via Alpe Toglie to Susa (500 m) Alpe Toglie is a modern agricultural business, with stables and dormitory in concrete; the employees sell bread and cheese, otherwise they hardly take notice of you. Ressources * alpicuneesi Information on trails, huts, ... for Cuneo province * Percorso occitano Val Maira round trail